DESCRIPTION (From Application): Barry University (BU) is committed to providing research opportunities for our minority students and faculty. This MIRT competitive renewal application strives to provide research and training opportunities for the enrichment of minority undergraduate and MS level students in biomedical science through experiences at Stazione Zoologica, Italy; the University of West Indies, Jamaica; the Hormone Research Center in Korea and the Developmental Biology Research Centre, King's College in London. Our long term aims are to (1) encourage underrepresented minority graduate and undergraduate students to pursue graduate degrees and to seek biomedical research careers; (2) broaden minority research efforts and scientific training to encompass international health problems in an attempt to solve them; (3) stimulate novel approaches to studying worldwide health problems that disproportionately affect minority populations; (4) assist minority scientists to participate in international collaborative relationships and work effectively in the rapidly evolving global scientific environment. These efforts should make students aware of the importance of international research collaboration and of the many opportunities these experiences make available to them. To achieve these aims, students will spend their 12 week summer research experience at one of the sites with the following objectives: to work in experimental design, interpret data, use analytical methods, use scientific equipment, learn lab safety; research literature associated with these projects, use ethical conduct in research. The grant will support 10 students/year, for 12 weeks each summer between May and August at the foreign sites for the fiscal years beginning 2000-2004. BU will grant students three semester hours of credit for the internship. Upon completion of their internships, the students will make oral presentations of their foreign research experiences at scientific meetings, publish with their mentor(s) in journals and prepare a Reflective Scrapbook. Another value of this foreign experience is the immersion of the students into different cultures. These students will be better able to appreciate the richness of diversity and culture in different countries as they work together to become leaders in the scientific community of the future. Our faculty mentors have ongoing international collaborative research relationships with the sites and the MIRT research experiences will expand existing research capabilities, provide for joint conference presentations, publications and grant applications for future work.